1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packing structure and, particularly, to a packing box for facilitating conveniently removing items therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Packing boxes are commonly used to protect fragile items during delivery. Typically, a box for packing an item is made from folded corrugated cardboard. A cushion is employed in the box as a buffer to provide protection against damage caused by a sudden incident during conveyance and handling. However, the item is firmly embedded in the cushion and the cushion is fittingly received in the box, which can make it difficult to remove the item from the box when desired.
What is needed, therefore, is a packing box for facilitating convenient removal of items therefrom.